


All There Together

by 191615311



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191615311/pseuds/191615311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shingo wakes to Ankh insistently shaking him. Ankh’s curled around him from behind with his face pressed into Shingo’s shoulder. Shingo twists around enough to see Ankh’s face and that tells him all he needs to know about whether or not it’s appropriate to tease Ankh about his desperation when he grinds his hips up against Shingo’s leg and says, “I need…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All There Together

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this fic for a couple months and promised I'd finish it tonight, I'm not happy with the ending so I may rewrite it again later but this is at least something that exists. Basically it's just an excuse for threesome porn.
> 
> There's a lot of backstory behind the 'verse this fic exists in and I'm not gonig to explain all of it here but if you want it you can totally comment and I'll talk to you because I have a lot of feelings.
> 
> So consider this like a second or third draft of something?
> 
> [Alternately titled: More Eiji than originally anticipated and I didn't know what to do with him.]

Ankh and Shingo don’t roll away from each other at night. It’s unthinkable even in sleep to be apart like that. Separating always comes at a cost they don’t enjoy taking. It’s better these days, there’s still a connection, something that makes it ache a little less to be apart. But still, they don’t like it. Who would?

By this point it’s futile to even pretend they aren’t desperate, pretend they don’t crave the contact, the intimacy. If they start out separate they inevitably end up wrapped around each other. They could start out on opposite sides of the world and still end up together. It’s just a fact, one they both know on the same base level they know they have to breathe.

Still, sometimes even that isn’t close enough.

Shingo wakes to Ankh insistently shaking him. Ankh’s curled around him from behind with his face pressed into Shingo’s shoulder. Shingo twists around enough to see Ankh’s face and that tells him all he needs to know about whether or not it’s appropriate to tease Ankh about his desperation when he grinds his hips up against Shingo’s leg and says, “I need…”

Shingo turns and kisses him gently, always gently when it’s like this, not giving way even when Ankh tries to push it into something rougher and more urgent. That’s not what Ankh needs right now and they both know it, however much Ankh tries to pretend.

Shingo’s hand comes up to curl in Ankh’s hair and pull him closer, rolling fully over and settling his other hand against Ankh’s waist. Sometimes Ankh needs to be reminded that he’s here now, that he’s alive in the same way they are and experiences things in the same way. Needs to be reminded that he may not be human, but he’s at least human enough. Ankh needs Shingo to remind him he’s there, they’re all there together.

He runs his hands down Ankh’s sides until he reaches the hem of his shirt. They’d all fallen into bed at various times, too exhausted to do anything else. Ankh had been last, and though he hadn’t done much but spend the day sitting on the roof and staring at the sky he’d still been tired when he curled up behind Shingo.

Ankh distracts him from his thoughts by latching his mouth onto Shingo’s neck in just the spot he knows Shingo likes, just the spot he likes. He demands Shingo’s attention in the way he has of demanding everything he wants. Even when he makes requests he manages to disguise them as demands. It’s something they’ve had to get used to and it’s exactly what this is.

Shingo doesn’t have to ask what he wants and that’s part of why Ankh comes to him for this and not to Eiji. Sweet as Eiji can be, Ankh just isn’t great at asking for things and with Shingo he doesn’t have to ask. Eiji wants affirmation and assurances, he wants Ankh to tell him what it is he wants. He wants to ask if what he’s doing is okay, if it’s good, if he should do something else. It’s something Ankh will put up with and something Shingo appreciates but when Ankh is like this it doesn’t get them anywhere.

Shingo makes a quiet sound of pleasure and approval. Ankh may not have changed into sleep clothes — he rarely did — but he had at least taken his jacket off. It had been something they’d had to train him into, something he’d never done when in Shingo’s body. He slides his fingers under Ankh’s shirt, rucking it up. It doesn’t actually need to come off but he wants to get his hands under it, to touch and stroke every inch of Ankh’s body until Ankh is shaking from overstimulation to the nerves he’s still getting used to. Ankh lets Shingo touch him, hands roaming Shingo’s shirtless chest in return, fingers sliding over lean muscle he didn’t look like he had when clothed.

Shingo is only wearing boxers and Ankh’s rough jeans chafe against his legs, so he drops his hands to their zipper, needing them off. Ankh helps at least a bit, otherwise Shingo wouldn’t be able to get them off, and kicks them to the side as soon as he can. This leaves Ankh predictably nude except for the soft t-shirt he’s wearing, which Shingo has no plans to take off for the purely selfish reason that it really turns him on when Ankh is wearing just a shirt - almost more than it does when he’s wearing nothing at all. Perhaps it’s due to his familiarity with Ankh’s body but Shingo’s starting to suspect he has a thing for the situation in general because it works just as well on Eiji.

He sighs happily and pulls Ankh on top of him, winding himself around Ankh as he nips and licks at Ankh’s neck, finding all the sensitive places on Ankh’s body with his fingers. Some of them are the same as his, left over from Ankh’s possession of his body, but some are different, they’re purely Ankh, and those are Shingo’s favorites. His fingers find the edge of one of Ankh’s shoulder blades and trace the outline of it, thumb following them across the flat surface of the bone where he knows wings are hidden. The touch has Ankh squirming and wriggling against him, grinding down onto the bulge of his erection in his boxers. He knows what Ankh wants, but he also knows what Ankh needs and those two generally aren’t the same thing.

Shingo kisses Ankh for what feels like hours, though in reality it’s probably only minutes. He seeks out every inch of skin he can reach with his mouth, often leaning back up to press his lips to Ankh’s for a moment before resuming his task. He feels like he could do this for years if Ankh would let him, if they had nothing else to attend to, but from the way Ankh shivers every time the tip of his erection brushes the hem of his shirt he can tell Ankh is getting impatient again and if Shingo drags it out anymore he’ll just get whiny.

Shingo guides Ankh up into a sitting position and then pushes his own boxers down until he can kick them the rest of the way off. He reaches out for the lube they keep by the bed, thankful they keep it in plain sight unless they have visitors so he doesn’t have to dig around for it, and opens the bottle as quietly as he can. He sets the bottle to the side after he slicks his fingers and then them between Ankh’s legs and circles his hole with the first one. Ankh is clearly ready and Shingo allows him a small concession in their slow pace and pushes his first finger in. Ankh braces his hands on Shingo’s chest so he can grind down against Shingo’s hand, trying to get more. Shingo gives him a second finger, then a third, and they slide in just as easily as the first.

When he curls his fingers to brush over Ankh’s prostate and Ankh’s back arches, cock twitching helplessly against his shirt, Shingo hears a quiet gasp from next to them and turns his head to meet Eiji’s gaze. Eiji’s expression is tilting towards affectionate more than aroused but Shingo can see his hand moving under the covers and Eiji’s teeth are sunk into his lip to muffle the sounds he’s making.

Ankh’s knees tighten around his hips and he turns his attention back to the Greeed, curling his fingers against Ankh’s prostate one last time before pulling them out entirely. It’s a matter of less than a minute to slick himself with lubricant and line his erection up with Ankh. Gravity does the rest as Ankh pushes down onto him, giving a full body shudder as he comes to rest with Shingo sheathed entirely inside him. It feels just as amazing as it always does and Shingo’s fingers find Ankh’s hips and curl around them tight enough to hold him still. Ankh’s eyes are closed, his head hanging forward and his fingers half curled against Shingo’s chest, leaving crescent marks where his nails dug into the skin.

They must make a nice picture, because Shingo can hear Eiji muffle a moan and a warmth settles in his chest. He’d never in his wildest dreams thought he could be this surrounded by people he loves. Then Ankh squirms, impatient, and rolls his hips down. Shingo watches the minute expressions flit across his face with interest. _Desire, pleasure contentment._ If Ankh could he’d probably try to stay like this forever - needy and achingly full of Shingo and surrounded by people he cares about, even if he’s loathe to admit he does. Shingo knows this. He knows _Ankh._

The pursuit of orgasm drives them both, however, so Shingo thrusts up and Ankh pushes down to mean him. Shingo’s head falls back against the pillow and he moans at the feeling, unafraid and unashamed to be loud, to counter Ankh’s silence. When it’s Ankh fucking him, he’s even louder. Once Ankh and Eiji ganged up on him and everyone in the apartment learned he was a screamer. There weren’t enough apologies in the world that could have allowed him to look Hina in the eye the next morning.

Shingo takes one hand off Ankh’s hip and reaches out for Eiji, who reaches out from under the covers and takes the offered hand with his free one, curling their fingers together. Shingo pulls his knees up to brace his feet against the bed and uses the leverage to thrust up into Ankh. Ankh arches his back, throwing his head back and grinding down to try to get the right angle. They both need more leverage and Shingo squeezes Eiji’s hand once, tightly, before tugging him a bit closer and using his fingers to wrap Eiji’s hand around Ankh’s erection. Eiji kicks the covers off himself and presses up against Shingo’s side, trying to manage the task of stroking both himself and Ankh at the awkward angle.

Shingo brings his other hand back to Ankh’s hip and lifts Ankh up, manually adjusting his position, and the added support puts him at just the right angle. He can tell when he’s hit Ankh’s prostate because Ankh gasps and his legs jerk slightly against Shingo’s sides. Shingo thrusts up into Ankh at a steady pace, ignoring Ankh’s attempts to speed things up. He knows Ankh can come like this - even if it’s not the fastest route the slow build of pleasure will make it all the more intense.

Eiji is sliding his erection against Shingo’s hip now, having abandoned the task of syncing his hands up entirely and just focusing on Ankh. Shingo tips his head to the side and murmurs, “Kiss me.” And Eiji does. It’s surprisingly sweet, a counterpoint to the position they’re in, and only lasts a few moments before Eiji pulls away and Shingo turns his attention back to Ankh. Ankh’s eyes are open now, just enough to watch them through the darkness of the room, and Shingo closes his own. Then Eiji’s mouth attaches to his neck, something he hadn’t expected, and Eiji starts sucking a mark into Shingo’s collarbone. It’s not often Eiji does the marking and that makes Shingo enjoy it even more. His toes curl involuntarily against the bed and he moans.

He can feel his orgasm tightening in his stomach and from the way Ankh’s fingers dig even harder into his chest, each nail sending a tiny jolt of pain through him, that Ankh’s close as well. He opens his eyes and meets Ankh’s gaze, holding the contact for a long moment, and that pushes Ankh over the edge. Ankh’s head jerks to the side and he gasps as he comes over Shingo’s chest and stomach. He pushes down against Shingo again, clenching down around him, and Shingo’s coming too, watching Ankh shudder with aftershocks until he has to squeeze his eyes shut and focus on the currents of pleasure overtaking his body.

With the small amount of brainpower he has left he drops his hand down from Ankh’s hip to find Eiji’s erection, curling his fingers around it and focusing on getting him off as efficiently as possible. It’s not hard, they’ve been together long enough he knows all the tricks, and just as he’s really starting to come down from his orgasm Eiji groans into his neck and comes against his hip, adding to the mess.

Ankh practically falls forward - only managing to make it look anything like graceful by virtue of being Ankh - and ends up pressed chest to chest with Shingo, smearing his own come between them. Shingo strokes his hand up and down Ankh’s back, savoring this moment of closeness before Ankh is back to his usual surly self. Eiji curls against his side, head resting on his shoulder, and wraps an arm around both of them.

In a minute he’ll get up and get a wet cloth to clean them off with, a towel for the wet spot on the bed, and ice cream for Ankh. But for now he’ll curl up with his lovers and give silent thanks for everything that enabled them to be here, together, right now.


End file.
